1600 Pennsylvania Avenue
by nalaa
Summary: Collection of one-shots about my AU world where Will is the President of the United States and Mac is the First Lady.
1. 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue

**A/N: **This crazy idea began with a prompt I received on tumblr. From that moment on, the idea got stuck into my head and hasn't gone away yet. I'm not sure how often I'll update (I usually write this AU when I'm having trouble with my other stories).  
>If you want to know how I set this universe, you'll find the outline I made for it on my tumblr (i-dont-like-jellyfish) under the tag "1600 pennsylvania avenue" (It's a shame this website doesn't let me put up a link here) or in this same story at AO3.<br>Anyway, I hope you like and enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** This is really a very short one. I hope the next one will be longer.

* * *

><p>Will walks into her East Wing office without knocking and plops down on her couch. From her seat behind her desk, Mac looks at him over the ridge of her glasses, amused at his melodramatic entrance.<p>

"Mr. President, what can I do for you this fine morning?" She teases him because she loves it and because, sadly, she's the only one who can freely do it.

"Just come here."

And she does. She gets up and walks around the desk before joining her husband on the couch. She kicks off her shoes and sits next to him, her legs carefully bent beneath her. Will gently pulls her to his side and lets her head rest on his shoulder. They spend the next few minutes in silence. Mac knows her husband is exhausted, he hasn't been sleeping well and pulling more hours than he should. She's pretty busy too but, if he needs ten minutes to cuddle with her and forget about the rest of the world, she's perfectly fine with it.

"Someone is going to come looking for you." Mac softly says.

"They won't." He tells her. "I told Lonny to kill anyone who tried to get in here."

Mac laughs at him and, a few second later, he joins her. "You can't do that."

"I'm the President, I can do whatever I want."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. On a mission to civilize

"Tell me again why are we doing this?" Will asked his wife while she tied his tie.

"Because we thought it'd be a great idea to thank our senior staff for their hard work." She replied. "Especially yours."

"Especially mine?" He asked, eyebrow raised and a silly smirk on his face. "What about yours?"

"My staff loves me, I'm delightful. You're a grumpy old man that loves torturing them with musical theatre references and lines from Don Quixote." Mac told him, checking that his tie was well-tied. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning around and walking to the closet to put on her shoes.

Her husband had other plans in mind. He gently grabbed her wrist and span her around, pulling her against his body and trapping her hands behind her back.

"I'm on a mission to civilize." He huskily whispered against her ear.

"Does that include me?" She teased him.

"Maybe." He replied, releasing her hands and putting them around his waist. "You look very sexy tonight, Mrs. McAvoy." He said while leaving tiny kisses along her neck and bare shoulder. Before she could answer, he trapped her lips into a deep passionate kiss that made her knees go weak. He supported her while they continued their exchange.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Without breaking the embrace, Will gave whoever was on the other side permission to enter. Sloan opened the door and peeked inside.

"Stop the mushy fluffy married couple stuff and come join us. Everybody's ready except our hosts. You'll have time for that later." She told them, smirking. Then, she closed the door leaving an stunned First Couple behind.

Mac bursted out laughing while Will hid his face on his wife's neck. "I'm gonna fire her." He murmured.

"You won't. She's an excellent Communications Director, besides being my best friend."

"See why I need the mission to civilize?" He said, raising his head.

"To prevent Sloan from coming into our bedroom?"

"It's not the first time." Will muttered.

"And won't be the last." Mac replied, smiling. "Let's go enjoy dinner with our friends. Then, we can return here and enjoy ourselves."

He kissed her again and let her break the embrace. She walked to the closet to grab her shoes and sat down on their bed to put them one. Once she was ready, Mac gratefully took Will's arm and, together, they went to the President's Dinning Room, where their staff was waiting. Just before entering, Will halted.

"I'll make them leave early." He winked at her.

Everybody saw how Mac playfully punched his arm.


	3. Family Additions

**A/N: **This one was just an excuse to use the sentence "_Did the First Lady get you drunk and take you shopping?"_ from The West Wing.

* * *

><p>"Tell me this is some kind of joke." Charlie says, his eyes glued to the scene before him.<p>

"Charlie..." Sloan replies, subdued.

"Why the hell do we have a bunch of puppies running wild around the South Garden?" He asks, turning to glare at his Communications Director.

"They are not running wild, they are inside a pen." She tells him, pointing to the wooden pen the workers from the shelter had built.

"Why are they here in the first place?" Charlie asks her.

"The DC Animal Shelter has a new adoption program, one that ensures that the animals will go to a good home where they'll be taken care of. It's a really great program, Charlie, and a little publicity from the White House will help these cuties get adopted." Sloan explains, trying to sound convincing.

Charlie just looks at her, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "And..." He says, opening the door for Sloan to tell him the real reason.

"And Charlotte wants a puppy."

"You thought this would be a great idea because..."

"We're helping out! And it'll make a cute picture that'll rise our numbers. The picture of the perfect American family: Daddy, Mommy and the little girl going together to pick up a doggy to complete their family and bring joy to their home."

Charlie pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. "Sloan, did the First Lady get you drunk and take you shopping? That's why you agreed to this."

"Charlie..." Sloan says. "Yes." She finally admits.

"I don't want these animals anywhere near the building, neither I want them wearing any kind of campaign pin or banner." He firmly tells her. "Keep the press away from this."

"Well, -"

"They already know." Charlie realizes. Sloan simply nods. "I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

><p>"Do you happen to know why my Chief of Staff wants to murder my Communications Director?" Will asks his wife after dinner.<p>

"Why would I know about that?" Mac replies, sipping her wine.

"Something to do with the dogs from the shelter, or something like that. I stopped paying attention to Charlie a minute into the conversation."

Mac doesn't answer him and turns her sight to their daughter, who's sitting on the floor playing with her new dog. Minnie (because Charlotte is obsessed with Minnie Mouse), the 6 months-old puppy they've just adopted a few hours ago, keeps jumping around the girl, trying to lick her face. Little Charlotte squeals with delight every time Minnie succeeds.

Mac, grinning, turns to look at her husband. "And you thought this would be a bad idea."

"She's four. I've just thought we should have waited a couple more years, that's all." Will replies. Then, something clicks on her mind. "You orchestrated everything behind my back, did you?" Mac just smiles sweetly at him. "You got Sloan and the press office to do this, and you did it behind Charlie's back. That's why he's so pissed."

"I did not do such thing, Mister." She tells him. "I merely suggested it would be a good idea for the White House to show a little support to the local shelters. The pictures look great and they'll rise your numbers."

"You knew I wouldn't be able to deny my daughter a dog once she had seen one." He says, ignoring her last statement. "I should be mad at you."

"But you aren't, right?" Mac asks him, running her hand up his chest, slowly drawing circles with her fingers.

"A little bit." Will replies, half-pouting.

Mac leans to give him a gentle peck on the lips. "Come on, let's put Charlotte to bed. Then, I'll take you to our bedroom and make you forget about this nonsense of you being mad at me."


End file.
